


Just a Shitty Metaphor

by jewishushanka



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishushanka/pseuds/jewishushanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked him what the keys were for, he'd simply shrug his shoulders and flash a crooked smirk which showed the large gap between his teeth. He'd been wearing them for months and yet the reasoning was never established.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Shitty Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for my Creative Writing class and I figured I would just upload it here. It isn't anything special just a short piece about my favourite babies.

If you asked him what the keys were for, he'd simply shrug his shoulders and flash a crooked smirk which showed the large gap between his teeth. He'd been wearing them for months and yet the reasoning was never established. It bothered Craig every time they spoke, that his vision would peek over to the two linked keys hanging around Kenny's neck. It bothered him that his curiosity rose every time and it bothered him that he of all people didn't know what they were for.

They'd been friends since junior high, when Craig first moved to the small town in Colorado. Kenny walked up to him with that stupid grin plastered on his face and the first few words he asked were:

"Why the hell'd your parents move here?"

It caused Craig to rant about how his mother remarried and his new step-father grew up in the area. The whole time Kenny listened as though he were truly amused by the tale. The fact that he stuck around for so long, struck Craig's interest and he decided Kenny was good enough to be a friend.

Now, with boy both at the age of eighteen, Craig about to graduate because Kenny was held back for eighth grade, the two sat at their normal table during lunch with Craig just gazing at the keys hanging from Kenny's neck.

"You know," Craig started. His eyes moving to examine his hand which looked darker than it should have. "As some sort of graduation gift, or whatever, you should explain why you wear those keys."

Kenny laughed loudly throwing his head back as he did so. It sounded like a symphony and Craig could only imagine playing his violin to the noise. 

"You think you deserve to know?"

Craig grimaced, narrowing his eyes. "Well yeah. Actually, I do."

His laughter stopped and Kenny sat up straighter than before. "I'll tell 'ya, but you have to tell me something in return."

The statement rung in the air, and for a moment, Craig actually thought he could see the words float above him as they escaped Kenny's mouth.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"I wanna know your true reasoning for breaking up with Bebe."

The words stung. Craig could feel the impact behind them. Taking in a deep breath, then slowly exhaling, he looked Kenny dead in the eyes. 

"I'll tell you -- but it's not as exciting as you assume."

Bebe Stevens was the girl every guy wanted to date and for some reason she chose Craig. The half-Peruvian kid from California who was boring in every aspect. Many kinds were jealous that he got Bebe Stevens and to be completely honest, Craig was surprised himself. The night when the curly blonde planted a sweet kiss on his lips and whisper that she's liked him for a while now. It shocked just about everyone in the room when it happened -- which were only Craig and Kenny.

They ended up dating for two years, but during the last six months Craig grew tired of Bebe. He told her:

"I don't think this is working out."

Then left her a crying, hot mess.

Craig's real reasoning was that, yes, he was getting tired of Bebe Stevens but he also began to form feelings for someone else. Someone Craig couldn't exactly name because it was embarrassing. Someone he was far too close to and didn't want to ruin what they already had.

And that's exactly what he told Kenny. Craig told him how he became interested in someone else and how he still was... but not once did Craig mention a name. Kenny nodded every so often during the whole thing. He fingered the keys around his neck, the clanked against each other in a mocking sort of way.

After Craig was finished he let out a deep sigh, as though to show he was glad to have gotten it off his chest. Kenny slowly began to smile letting his grapes teeth flash through.

"Guess it's my turn, right?"

Craig nodded anxiously. He even scooted to the edge of his seat and cracked his knuckles loudly. The sight of his friend so eager made Kenny laugh. He let out a few chuckles then went to grab the chain strung on the keys, pulling them off.

"It's not as interesting as you think, Craig. They don't open anything, in fact, they're pretty useless. The keys are a metaphor, I have two strung around my neck -- one for my heart and one for my soul. If I ever find someone I truly love, I'm giving these to them."

Craig froze. Not even breathing for a good twenty seconds, then finally he sighed and grabbed the keys from Kenny's hand. Looking at them closely, he then slammed the item on the table.

"This." He exclaimed. "Was all?! A metaphor... A god damned metaphor."

Kenny nodded.

"I've been waiting months for you to tell me and really -- I'm a disappointed."

Clutching his fingers around the chain, Craig picked them back up. Then in one swift motion he strung the keys around his own neck.

"I'm taking these. I've gone through so much hell with these keys, I think I deserve 'em."

All Kenny could do was smile largely at Craig, watching his friend's anger simmer down. The whole thing was pretty dumb, but it sure did mean a lot to them.


End file.
